Plays For Hogwarts
by HeartForSoul
Summary: The Gryffindors are bored. What do they do? Truth or dare? No! Make a play about Slytherins? Of course! "She starts cursing and I'm in love!" Fred said jokingly. All of a sudden they heard a very loud, "BLOODY HELL!" George and Lee's smiles grew wide. AU
1. Ideas

**AN: This is an AU fic. The war is over, the trio is in sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK Rowling's, and if I did, I wouldn't share!**

It was official. The Gryffindors were very talented witches and wizards and they had no idea what to do. Every single Gryffindor was in the common room.

"Truth or Dare?" One would ask.

"No way! We have played it too many times!" Another would say.

"AH! This is so annoying!" Ron shouted furious.

"Well aren't you dramatic," the twins said.

"That's it!" Someone cried, "We act out a play someone makes up!" Everyone turned to see Ginny sitting by Harry with this new revelation.

"I agree," Hermione said, "But it can't be anything for studying. That's boring. We should come up with a topic." Everyone gaped at her. _Tired of studying? _

"What about romance?" Lavender suggested.

Harry shook his head, "It needs to be a comedy. If it's any good we could do it for the school. Any volunteers to direct it and another to write it?"

"I'll direct it, Harry," Neville said, volunteering easily. The younger, chubby, shy Neville had disappeared with the dread of the war.

"We'll write it," Fred began and George finished, "Nothing boring though, or we're out."

"What should it be about?" Fred asked. "Making fun of Snape?"

Ginny grinned, "That's it!" Everyone looked at her. She jumped up, "Not only Snape though. How about we make fun of Slytherins? It's not like they have hearts of gold."

"I like it!" Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione spoke up. Everyone else nodded along.

Harry stood up, "We should go ask Dumbledore if we can do it in front of the school." He walked out of the portrait hole, gesturing for Ron to follow him.

"What do you think Dumbledore will say?" Fred turned to Hermione.

"Ask him," Hermione gestured to the portrait opening and their headmaster walking in.

The headmaster spoke up, "I happened to be wandering the corridors when Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley happened on me. They have given me a quick synopsis. Do tell what this will be about."

While the twins turned their backs and began whispering to each other furiously, Hermione looked to Dumbledore as everyone else avoided eye contact. "We just wanted to… do a play to show who people truly are."

Dumbledore smiled at the younger girl, and said, "Ah, a wonderful tale. You may do this play as long as no one is hurt and it ends with house unity."

George moaned and looked up from his conversation with Fred, "Does that mean we have to rewrite the ending?"

"We were getting somewhere!" Fred sighed. "Maybe an exciting death scene!"

Hermione sat next to him and Fred. "You can always put that in. Just make it in the middle."

Dumbledore shook his head with a small smile. Something fun was going to happen. "You must not exclude anyone who wants to join." With that, he walked out and let the eager Gryffindors start their planning.

"Let's hold auditions in an hour. That will show the really good ones since you won't have much time to prepare. We will be the judges. You have to be dramatic at one point-"

George finished his sentence, "-sad at another, and romantic at another. Basically that part is a-"

They smiled mischievously, "-kissing contest." The twins hi-fived each other. "Anyone who isn't single may not audition for Pansy!" Fred shouted out looking at the girls.

George laughed, "We aren't going to have some crazy boyfriend try to hit us. Oh, and if it wasn't obvious, we're going to have you audition for certain Slytherins. Just name whoever you're auditioning for when you come! Now, run along! Fascinate us!"

Hermione couldn't wait to audition. She was a good actress. She had learned that over the summer when her parents forced her into Macbeth. She had then met her most recent ex-boyfriend, Leo, so she was sure she would be okay in the romance part.

Ginny was going to audition, but she didn't want to try out for a big role. She decided she would play a small part... if she got it.

Fred and George sat downstairs discussing their plans. "Do you think many will try out?" Fred asked his look-alike.

George shrugged. "Not sure. If they try out for Pansy, you can snog 'em though!"

The twins had already decided who they wanted to be, and to make it fun, they added in a snog scene for Fred. George was slightly disappointed he didn't get one, but he'd just add one in if it looked really fun.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for auditions. Ginny was first as Fred asked her what Slytherin she was interested in playing. "Daphne Greengrass." Ginny didn't do too badly, and she didn't have to snog Fred because she wasn't trying out for Pansy, so she didn't have an incest makeout scene. After Ginny was Harry, he auditioned for Blaise Zabini.

Ron barely walked on the "stage" when Fred and George yelled, "Next!" They laughed and said that he already had a part. Ron looked at the two suspiciously before leaving, unsure what part they'd given him-hoping it wasn't a fairy or…a tree or something.

Many more auditioned, but many ended up being backstage. Last but not least was Hermione. He had snogged a few other girls, including Parvati, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and even Lavender already, so he was interested to see what his little brother's friend had in store. She'd prepared some monologue or something from a book she'd read-of course. He was a little doubtful at first. That was until he saw her act, though. She… was amazing.

Finally came the kissing part. "Sorry 'Mione," Fred said. Hermione shrugged. She grabbed him by the tie and pressed their lips together, and when she was sure she'd convinced him, she pulled back only to see Fred staring at her with wide eyes, looking thoroughly snogged. "We'll be posting the results tomorrow." He whispered. She laughed and walked away.

"You look in shock, mate," Lee Jordan said as he came up to Fred. "Good snog?" He snickered.

Fred paused and said, "Yeah..."

George looked him in the eye. "Yep, he's in shock!"

"Who knew Hermione Granger could make a Weasley twin get that look on his face?" Lee mused.

"She starts cursing and I'm in love!" Fred said jokingly.

All of a sudden they heard a loud, "BLOODY HELL!" coming from the girl's dormitories. A huge cloud of smoke and the girls ran from the stairs as the elder ones helped the smaller kids down.

Fred, George, and Lee walked over. George laughed, "So which of you curses like Snape when we play a prank on him?" Hermione looked over and bit her lip.

George and Lee's smiles grew and they looked over at Fred who had his jaw hanging open.

"That was you 'Mione?" Ron shouted, "Bloody hell! Either Voldemort is back or the library is closed."

"Someone put some prank dust in the second years' dorms." She said, sticking her tongue out at the younger Weasley.

"Ooh! She is a very mature sixth year!" George whispered to Fred.

Lee laughed and muttered, "Looks like Fred is in love!"

"I am not!" Fred shouted drawing attention.

Luckily Hermione suggested everyone go to dinner, ignoring them all. They all agreed and made their way to the Great hall in groups. Fred and George were walking alone when they heard footsteps behind them. Turning around, the figure of Hermione Granger made itself clearer. She was walking and reading a book. All of the guys were conveniently standing behind a statue on their way to the Great Hall. It's a good thing they were or they wouldn't have witnessed what happened next.

Hermione was walking without a care in the world, her eyes skimming the words of the book in her hand. That was until she heard, "Hey you!" She turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

She frowned. "May I help you?" She asked politely.

Draco sneered, "You? The only thing you could help us with is homework! So why do we need you? Oh yes! I remember now! We were practicing our spells when our dummy...let's say he is no longer available. We're in need of a new one."

Theo frowned. "When you said you wanted a new dummy, you didn't say you wanted to use a person."

After the war Draco kept taunting, but Theo had learned his lesson and was starting to defend other houses around Draco.

"Get over it, Nott! We know you have a crush on her, but we need to use her!" Goyle said exasperated.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Theo rolled his eyes. "I happen to be seeing Greengrass."

Draco walked over to Hermione and pushed her in the shoulder. "Leave me alone," Hermione raised her brows, voice firm.

As Draco put his hand up once again he was suddenly floating by an invisible force. Theo had his wand out, "What would your mother say if I told her you were hitting girls?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco huffed from the air.

"Watch me!" Nott retorted, "Now leave Hermione alone! Hell, leave _women_ alone! They have enough problems without you messing them up!"

Draco fell a few feet right above the floor, "Okay! Okay! I'll leave them alone! Just let me down!" Theo flicked his wand and Draco fell the rest of the way. Draco stood up quickly, brushing the invisible dust from his cloak and sneering at Hermione before stalking away, Crabbe and Goyle following.

Hermione hugged Theodore. "Thanks Theo!"

"No problem. Let me know if you get anymore of their bull-" He stopped at the reprimanding look she sent him. "You know. See you at dinner Hermione!" With that, he walked away, leaving Hermione with her book.

Fred and George walked up to Hermione and started clapping. "That's a great way to end the show!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You guys saw all of that?" They nodded. "Then why on Merlin did you not help me?"

Let us just say that line cleared the corridor of any sign of the Weasley twins.


	2. Pureblood Information and Realization

**AN: So, I'm currently editing old chapters of this and fixing it so that it is a better read. I'm going to work on this. Message me and tell me what fic of mine I should work on when I'm done! (I'm willing to go back and edit fics I've already completed!)**

**Disclaimer: I would share nothing that I owned, and I'm sharing this. Therefore, I don't own it. ****J****HeartForSoul**

Hermione walked into the library to see _the Weasley twins_ studying. "Are my eyes lying to me or are you two studying?" She asked, walking up to them.

"Your eyes are lying to you," Fred said, looking up. "We're writing the script, and we were just looking into some pureblood stuff. We know some, but a lot is just for the rich, snotty ones."

"You should ask Theo," Hermione said.

"Why on Merlin's pants would we want to talk civilly to a Slytherin?" George scoffed, incredulously.

Hermione smirked, "Because you boys hate reading, I'm civil with that particular Slytherin, and you could get a lot done faster without having to research this stuff."

George shut his book. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Fred frowned and muttered, "Stupid, stuffy Slytherins." They spelled the books back and walked out of the library, "Why are you even friends with this guy? How do you even know him?" Fred asked Hermione on their way to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

"We bumped into each other in the library and I helped him with his homework. We started hanging out some more and became better friends. He says if I ever want to hang out then go to the dungeons. If a guy answers then I-" She stopped.

"Youwhat?" George asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

She knocked on a blank wall and took off her top robes. She undid the top two buttons on her shirt. "What?" She asked Fred and George who were staring at her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Fred asked, trying not to look anywhere but her eyes.

She laughed. "Some of the guys are stubborn, but I always fix that." She winked.

The wall opened a moment later to reveal Blaise Zabini. "Yeah?" he asked not hiding that his eyes kept slipping lower than her neck.

"Can you get Theo?" She asked, smiling in a flirty manner.

"Fine," he muttered, sneaking one last glance at her chest and disappearing back into the common room.

She re-buttoned the second button and took her robes from Fred.

"I don't know how you ended up in Gryffindor. With that sneakiness, you'd be better off in Slytherin.," George said, astonished at her 'skills'.

A second later, Theo came out, grinning. He gave her a small hug and the twins a nod. "You know what happened when Blaise came to get me?" Theo asked Hermione.

"No idea," she said innocently.

Theo grinned, "He said, 'That Gryffindor is outside waiting for you. I now like that I'm a lot taller then most girls. I practically got a bird's eye view of her amazing chest.'"

They both laughed and turned to the frowning twins. "What?" Hermione asked the two.

They still frowned. "You're acting nonchalant about a guy staring at your chest!" Fred protested.

"All guys do it." Hermione said.

"Even I do." Theo said smirking, but he quickly stopped at a look from Fred. In an attempt to change the subject, he asked, "What are you guys here for?"

"We came to ask you some stuff about purebloods." George said.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"We're making a play...kind of to make fun of Slytherins." Hermione smiled.

He laughed. "Good," They looked surprised, "It's about time someone knocked them off their high horse. Can I help backstage or something?"

"I just got an idea," Fred and George said simultaneously. They stepped a few feet away and started muttering in low voices. They walked back up, grabbed Theo's arm and stepped back to their original spots, their volumes not increasing the slightest bit.

Hermione tapped her foot in annoyance. They all stepped back a few minutes later looking quite happy.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Something for the play, but we needed Nott's permission." Fred said.

"If we are going to be working together, it's Theo." Theo said laughing.

"Let's go find a place to sit down and answer some questions." Hermione said and started walking. They walked to the library and were still found there two hours later with Fred and George listening as Hermione scribbled notes.

"So, you guys actually have to stand a certain way?" George laughed.

"They have to hold their head an inch higher than the angle of the person's face there looking at. They also always stand with their leg pointed to the right, knee bent. Of course that's only the really prissy ones." Theo joined in the laughter.

"I guess that includes you Mrs. Nott," Hermione muttered to Theo.

"Excuse me, I believe your implying that I'm a priss!" His jaw dropped. "And a girl!"

"No need to imply anything," Fred and George sniggered.

"Oh well if you don't want this priss helping you," he pretended to stand up looking glum.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Aw, we were just kidding Theo!"

"Let's take a break and grab some lunch." George suggested, "We can eat in the kitchens and talk some more."

They made their way down to the kitchens and asked for some sandwiches. Fred and George were sitting across from Hermione and Theo. "Purebloods usually have to wear something traditionally expensive to dinner. My parents aren't like that, so I just wear regular pants. Some have been so used to this or are just the 'traditional' purebloods so they wear really expensive things under their robes at dinner."

He was about to go on, but was cut off when Hermione giggled. "Theo, stop telling us about what you're wearing underneath your clothes!"

He lightly pushed her shoulder, but it was enough to send her out of her chair. The guys all immediately stood up and tried to help her, but being the closest, Fred got there first. He pulled her up with such force that he fell back and she landed on top of him.

He smirked at her blushing face, "Never thought we'd be in _this_ position dear 'Mione."

Her blush became worse and she stumbled when she tried to stand up. Fred stood up too and noticed Hermione was still blushing. "All right," she said in a shaky voice, "I'm going back to the common room. You guys are the writers. You can finish this without me," She walked out of the room, but not without stumbling a few times. She seemed weak at her knees.

**Hermione's POV**

_That was so weird! _Hermione thought on her way up to the girl's dormitories.

She sat down in bed trying to think of a reaction to why she blushed. _Well there was a fire. Perhaps I was too warm? Those sandwiches were pretty warm. That's it! That's why I blushed!_ Happy with her conclusion she turned over and looked at her clock. It was 20:00 but she was still full from the sandwiches, so she rolled over and went to sleep.

It wasn't ten minutes later that she woke up thinking, _I had cast a cooling charm on me! I can't believe I forgot! Why the heck was I blushing then?_

_Hm...Why do people blush? Usually embarrassment... They are all my friends though! I shouldn't be embarrassed because they are my friends._

_Another reason people blush is adrenaline! Maybe I thought the fall was cool. _

_Maybe I like someone...Theo! That's it! I like Theo. _She imagined kissing Theo and grimaced. That was far too awkward to ever happen. _So I don't like Theo. _

_Do I like George? Sure! That's it! He is tall, and he's funny, but Fred is too…_

_Why did I blush so much? Is it Fred? He is George's twin. He is a Weasley. He is a brother of Ron's. He is a seventh year. He came here to finish his magic courses to have a better joke shop with his brother. He helped defeat Voldemort. _Hermione still hadn't noticed she was listing random facts and continued mind-rambling. _He is very tall. He is a red head. His birthday is on April Fool's Day. When I fell down, he immediately stood to help me. When I fell on top of him, he grabbed my waist to make sure I didn't fall again. He is really sweet. When I looked at him smirking, I could see the mischievous joker in him showing in his sea-blue eyes. He has a golden ring around his eyes that can only be seen when he's looking right at you. Well… surely, it's not Fred._


	3. Realization for the Weasley twins

**Disclaimer: I guess I should do this for all of my chapters, even though I personally think once is more than enough. I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, the series would not be G rated. ;)**

**HeartForSoul**

Down in the kitchens, the boys were all discussing the girls of Hogwarts and Fred had one in particular in mind. "Angelina Johnson isn't bad, but I'd rather date Katie Bell." George was telling Theo. "She is a better chaser, and she's got one hell of an arse."

Theo laughed with him. "Yeah." He got a mischievous glint in his eye and looked at George pointedly, "Hermione is a looker too."

George grinned, "Yeah. Apparently she is willing to take off clothes if you get someone for her. What do you think she'll do if I let her borrow my quill?" They laughed. "Nah, Hermione isn't a whore. That's for damn sure."

"True," Theo said. "I kind of think Pansy is, though. No matter what anyone says, she has at least made out with all the sixth and seventh year guy Slytherins...and a couple of the girls."

"So you made out with Pansy?" Fred asked.

Theo nodded. "Biggest mistake of my life!"

"You can help us out then. Follow her. See what she does. Someone has to play her in the play and it would be easier for a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. A lot safer too." Fred said.

"All about the protection, are you?" Theo asked.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "All you really have to do is tell us how she acts. I doubt any other Slytherins would help us out?"

Theo shook his head then stopped. "Daphne might, if I ask her," Theo said, mostly muttering to himself.

"She could follow Pansy around, and I could follow Draco. She can take Pansy if she gets caught, but I'm afraid she wouldn't be able to take Draco in a duel. He plays dirty and always has Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. I doubt it will come to that, but it's for her safety."

Fred nodded. "We should go. We're hanging the audition sheet tomorrow. It'll tell everyone what part they got."

"What part did Hermione get?" Theo asked.

The twins grinned in unison and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Fred and George said their good byes and walked to the common room. "Who was the best actress slash kisser?" George asked.

"Angelina wasn't a bad kisser, but she would do better with a smaller part. Lavender was a very...intense kisser? She wasn't that good of an actress though."

"What about Hermione?" George asked.

Fred's eyes got a far off look. "She's one hell of an actress." Fred started.

George cut in before he could ramble about how Hermione is the greatest actress he'd seen, "How about the kiss?" George smirked.

"Yeah...she has a lot of...experience, that much is clear." Fred smiled

"You can answer the rest of my questions quickly. Should we use any Gryffindors as Gryffindors?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"And I'm Snape?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Yes." Fred still hadn't realized what he was saying yes to and George had no problem taking advantage of his love struck state.

"Will you ask her out?"

"Yes." Fred started blinking and realizing what he said.

Unfortunately, George didn't realize this was going on. "Can I have ten galleons?" George asked.

Fred smirked, "Yes." He took George's hand and put something in it. "Oh, I forgot my bag." He said. "I'll catch up." He turned, walking in another direction toward the common room.

George grinned and put it in his pocket listening to the jingle of the money and whistling a soft tune.

"What are you doing out?" A creepy voice behind him said.

His eyes widened. Filch. "I'll give you ten galleons not to report me," George held out the money Fred gave him. It wasn't money. It was a bell...for a cat. That could only mean one thing..._Mrs. Norris_.

"You are out late, and you stole from me? Oh you are going to get it boy."

"I didn't steal it! My brother did. I was just doing the nice thing and giving it back. I know exactly where my brother is. Over here."

He put his hand on Filch's back and steered him in a completely random direction. "Here it is. Have a nice night Mr. Filch. I hope you get him." He then pushed Filch in the nearest door, locked it, and took off running for the Gryffindor common room. He didn't even notice he still had the bell in his hand and it was clanging away.

He ran to the portrait, gasped out the password, and practically slammed the door. The fat lady replied, "Do that again and I won't bother letting you in." George mumbled his apologies and looked around for his brother.

He found him sitting with Lee Jordan, obviously telling him what happened in the corridor just moments earlier. He frowned. He'd never live this down. He walked over.

"Man, can we talk?" George asked Fred. Fred looked a bit guilty but stood up, waved to Lee, and followed George.

"Sorry about that man. All is fair in love and war." Fred said, not actually knowing what that meant. He felt the need to say it though.

"So you love Hermione?" George asked.

"NO! I _like _her." Fred said quickly. He paused, "Oh bloody hell! I thought I was the smart twin."

"Guess not," George said smirking. "So you do like her?" George asked Fred. Fred was about to shake his head, but thought better of it and nodded meekly. "Good. It's about time we use abbreviations to make an operation. We can call this one G.G.T.L.F.." George said quickly.

"What?"

"Get Granger To Like Fred. It's brilliant. We could call it G.G.T.G.F.T.L.A.C. if you're uncomfortable with the first one." Fred knew exactly what that stood for. They had used the same plan except it was called G.M.T.G.R.T.L.A.C.. Their original plan stood for Get Myrtle To Give Ronald Tender Love And Care, but George's stood for Get Granger To Give Fred Tender Love and Care.

"I'm okay with the first!" Fred said before George could change the name.

George smirked, "I thought so."

"Okay. We'll work on the plan tomorrow morning. Right now, we decide the parts for the play." Fred said before George could shoot any ideas at him.

"Okay well I definitely think that Ginny should play..."

Later that night, Fred was lying in bed. Everyone had gone to bed, even George. They had decided who was going to play what parts and a few other things. They still needed a decent script, though.

He wasn't lying awake thinking of the play though. He was thinking of Hermione. _She is really pretty. No she isn't! Stop! Yeah, she is. Who is Hermione really though? The whole acting thing came as a huge surprise. What else does she like? I'll have to watch her... I could send her flowers...what are her favorite kind? Oh yeah, I don't know. A flower would look perfect in her brown wavy hair. I don't even care that she's a bit of a bookworm! She is smarter than everyone. Of course that excludes Dumbledore, because really...what the hell? _

Fred closed his eyes, dreaming about Hermione with a long silver beard. He didn't get much sleep.


	4. Mental Images

**Hermione**

When Hermione awoke, it was 06:30. She had two choices. She could either spend time now, adding some makeup and fixing her hair and picking out an outfit; or she could go back to sleep, have messy hair, add no makeup, and pick her outfit in a hurry so Ron and Harry wouldn't whine about her slowness.

She chose the second choice. After all, who did she have to impress? This is when she got up as quickly as possible and hopped in the shower. She wanted to impress Fred. After taking a shower, she dried herself and added a bit of makeup. With her robe wrapped around her, she looked in her closet for some clothes...

**Fred**

Fred woke up to an alarm from his pillow. It was a joke for the joke shop. If you were still lying down when it finished singing the chosen song, that only you could hear so it didn't wake anyone else, it would burn your face and any place it touched, so you couldn't just throw it anywhere. Fred's song was a loud, screaming one by The Wicked Sisters.

He was thinking of his options. His first would be to just lie down all day and let his face get burnt. He could blame the redness on his show for school spirit, and he'd go to Pomfrey later. Then he thought of Hermione seeing him. The thought made him rush out of bed and towards the shower, unaware that Seamus Finnegan had gotten up very early this morning and was using it...

**Hermione**

What could she wear?

What could she wear?

Clothes were so infuriating! You had to match, fit, and look good in your clothes all at once. She decided she'd get back to her clothes in a second, and she put all of her focus on her hair.

She thought for a moment. _I don't want to put in sleakeasy. That makes it really greasy. I don't want a charm. I'd feel like I was cheating. _She thought for a moment and went to her drawer. Her cousin had given her special hair conditioner that you could keep in all day and it'd tame your hair. She had invented it. Hermione was starting to think she'd be a great potion's master...

She took it out, squirted some into her hand, and rubbed it in her hair. She could practically feel the changes. She hoped Fred liked it...

**Fred's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My eyes! My eyes! They're burning! Oh MERLIN! My eyes!" Fred had just walked in on a very naked Seamus, and he saw a bit too much for his liking. He was now lying on the floor shouting even after Seamus wrapped a towel around the lower portion of his body. "Mental images! And REAL images! Ewwwww! Make it stop!"

"Fred?" A few voices called. George came upon them first, took in the scene, and nodded his head as if he understood.

"George! Make it stop!"

"Stop what?" George asked, very amused.

"The images!" Fred exaggerated, "Make them go away!"

Another pair of footsteps were heard on the stairs and someone else walked in. "The sight was horri...ble.." he stuttered looking at the person walk in the room. It was Hermione.

She had finally found something to wear. It was a pair of skinny jeans that fit _just_ right, a yellow shirt with a bumblebee, and a black hat. She also had on black fingerless gloves, and a black beaded necklace with yellow studded earrings. Her hair was pinned up neatly in a ponytail, and she was wearing some old boots. She looked so good, all three of the guys stared.

"Are you alright Fred? I heard shouting. Something about eyes, burning, and mental images." Hermione said, clueless to the staring.

"Yeah. He's alright, but can I say something?" George asked.

Hermione nodded, confused.

"You look bloody hot!" George exclaimed, making Hermione blush.

"I second that," Seamus said.

Fred just nodded, his jaw dropped. Fred snapped to attention, "Not that you don't always look good."

The one sentence made them both blush to the roots of their hair. Hermione gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

George smirked. "I hate to break up this party, but I think Seamus is probably getting cold, Fred needs a shower, and I need to pin up the list." They looked at Seamus who just nodded. Fred, who was also only in a towel, blushed as he noticed his lack of clothing.

Hermione grinned, "Of course. I'll be downstairs waiting for the list."

George spoke up, "It's magicked so that you can only read your name and part. It was a bit difficult, but Fred finally got it right."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You'll have to give me that spell sometime. I could use it on my Christmas list. I'd be able to see everything, but no one else could. Same with writing letters to my cousins. I could make both read it, but they wouldn't see the same thing. That would make a vast save in paper, seeing as I tend to send my family separate letters." Fred and George nodded understandingly. "I'm going downstairs...bye," Hermione waved.

"I'll come, I need to post the list." George said.

Hermione and George walked downstairs and Seamus left, shivering.

"So...do you like my brother?" George asked.

"No, Ronald and I are just friends thank you." Hermione said, frowning.

George, realizing she hadn't answered the question directly, "Five brothers and you automatically think it's ickle Ronniekins." George shook his head, "I meant dear Frederick."

The name made Hermione pause on the stairs. "Why would you ask that?" Hermione said, using her acting skills to say it nonchalantly.

George frowned, frustrated, "Just say you do, Granger because if you didn't you'd be lying."

Hermione was still acting inconspicuously, but the blush that rose to her face gave her away. "If you tell him I will cut out your guts the muggle way and then hang you with them."

George grew pale and stuttered out, "Su-su-sure."

Hermione grinned, approvingly.

George walked away from her and pinned up a piece of paper. He moved out of the way and Hermione saw her name as Fred came down. Hermione Granger didn't squeal, but when she saw her name and Pansy Parkinson written beside it she jumped up and down.

Then she kissed the person closest to her, which happened to be Fred. She grabbed his face in both of her hands, and pulled his lips to hers, hardly noticing who she was grabbing and what she was doing. "Thank you so much!" Hermione said, her smile couldn't get any bigger. She ran out of the common room to tell Ginny.

George smirked at Fred who was still standing where he had been standing, slack jawed. "Wow." Fred said, "That was better than at auditions."

"You think she's been practicing?" George asked jokingly. He then got a pillow thrown at him.

**AN: Just a filler for now! Keep reading! R&R! :D**

**HeartForSoul**


	5. The Troubles of Snooping

**AN: Hey loves! Glad to see you're all still around! Keep reading! We're getting somewhere!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related but a t-shirt and a fake wand.**

**HeartForSoul**

Hermione raced out of the common room, looking for Ginny. She got to the Great Hall, where the students were eating, and rushed in. The teachers were all in their classrooms setting up for any upcoming lessons, so none of them overheard Hermione practically yell "Ginny!" as she ran into the Great Hall.

Ginny, who had gotten up earlier, looked up at Hermione, confused. She got up and got her wand out when Hermione ran towards her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." When Hermione smiled, Ginny took that as a cue to put her wand away. She then really looked at Hermione for the first time. "Hermione, you look gorgeous!" She said, in an almost awed voice.

"Get to that later." She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I got Pansy Parkinson!"

"How?" Ginny asked, thinking she had pulled a prank on her.

"I'm not that bad of an actress!" Hermione joked.

"Oh! OH MY GOSH! THAT'S GREAT!" She squealed and hugged Hermione. "We should go look at who I am! Wait, you know, who am I?" Ginny asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

Hermione grinned. "You're Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny frowned, "No. Really. Did I not get a part?"

Hermione shrugged, "Fred put some spell on it so you can't tell anyone else's parts and who they are."

"Well, come on!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hold on." She got a napkin and placed a few strawberries inside before running to catch up with Ginny.

"What do you think the Weaslette and Mudblood are doing?" Draco asked Blaise, who was sitting beside him that morning at breakfast.

"Becoming lesbians," Blaise said, not bothering to look up from the Daily Prophet.

He hit his shoulder. "Seriously! Something is up with the Gryffindorks. They're acting too happy. Look!" He pointed to a couple of girls who were giggling, and then to another who looked totally bummed.

"Maybe they took some happy pills are something. I hear the first years are practicing cheering charms." Blaise said, taking a sip of coffee. "Or…group PMS?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise saw this and put his cup down to look him in the eye. "Draco. If you think the Gryffindorks are planning something, why don't you-"

"Hey guys!" Theo said, slipping into a seat across from Draco. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The-" Blaise started, quickly intercepted by Draco.

"-next match." When Blaise gave him a confused look, Draco gave him a look that said, 'Not right now', and Blaise turned back to his paper.

"We're going to cream Hufflepuff." Theo said smiling. He was a beater on the team, and even though he was nice to them, he was still quite a competitor.

Blaise looked up from his paper grinning. He was a chaser. "Of course we are!"

"What about the quidditch cup?" Draco asked Theo, testing him.

"Yeah! We just got to beat the Gryffs."

"We'll knock Potter off his broom," Draco grinned.

"Nothing that bad, Draco," Blaise smirked. Turning to Theo, he ignored Draco's look and asked Theo, "So, what do you think the Gryffindors are doing?"

Theo shrugged carelessly. "Who cares?"

"I do." Blaise lied. "Seems a bit suspicious."

Theo looked over at their table, and he noticed the problem. "I could ask them."

"Do it then." Blaise motioned to a couple nearby Gryffs.

Theo grimaced inwardly and gave himself a mental slap. He then nearly sighed in relief when he saw Hermione and the Weasley girl walk in. He walked up to Hermione. "Hey. Don't act really friendly yet. Don't look over at the Slytherin table. I'm about to ask a question and need you to answer it with a lie. Alright?" Hermione nodded, silently. Ginny watched the exchange, also silent.

"So, what are all these Gryffindors excited for? Everyone seems to be really happy about something." Theo said, talking a bit louder than he did at first.

Hermione, still a bit confused, said, "We're doing a pl-"

"Dance." Ginny said, smiling. "Everyone in Gryffindor is invited. Sorry Nott, no Slytherins."

He smiled at her. "Alright. Maybe next time?" Ginny shrugged him off and led Hermione away.

He grinned and walked over to Draco and Blaise. "They said it was a dance."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, confused. "A dance? For everyone? I haven't heard anything about it."

"No, for Gryffindors. No Slytherins allowed, so I'm told."

"We should crash it." Draco muttered.

"Yeah, then get hexed by an angry Hermione Granger. No, thank you. I like having my tailbone attached to my body." Theo shook his head.

"Yeah, there will be so many Gryffindors there anyways." Blaise said, shrugging. Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise grabbed his mug and poured in some coffee, adding lots of sugar. Just how he liked it.

Draco, who was taking a bite of toast, noticed Theo watching him and said, "Do you mind? I know I'm beautiful, but I'd rather wait until _after_ breakfast to ignore you." When Theo didn't stop staring, Draco got up and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle also got up and followed Draco.

Draco told Crabbe and Goyle he'd see them later, and he followed a couple of Gryffindors. He listened to their conversation, attempting to not be seen. "...I got it too! I'm so mad at Fred and George Weasley right now! I don't know which one of them gave it to me, but it was one of them, and I don't want..."

Draco stepped back, thinking they were talking about something very unrelated to dancing. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he held back vomit.

Suddenly relief filled his eyes. Potter and the Weasel had just walked by. Weasel continued, "...I'm glad with the part I have. I heard Dean burst into tears, learning you had a bigger part than his, though...someone said how big of a part he had and now it's spread around Gryffindor."

"His part isn't bad. I know how big it is too, and I'd say he probably has a decent length of lines."

The blonde threw up a little in his mouth. "Scourgify," he muttered. He couldn't help, but to think WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THESE GRYFFINDORS?


	6. Taco Mailboy

**Disclaimer: Too sexy to own Harry Potter… okay, I'm not but… I'd like him to own me!**

**HeartForSoul**

Theo, who had been following Draco since he left the Great Hall, burst out laughing when he left. He had actually known what they meant. It had sounded _so_ wrong. He was actually glad Draco didn't stick around because they were just about to go into detail about the play.

He walked back into the Great Hall. He would've gone somewhere, but his excuse had been a bathroom break and he needed to talk to Daphne. "Hey Daphne." He said, kissing the blonde on the cheek and sitting by her.

"Hi Theo." She smiled, buttering some toast. "Did you need something?" She asked, not looking up.

"I can't sit by my favorite girlfriend without needing a favor?" Theo asked, an innocent smile upon his face.

Daphne smirked. "Are you implying that you have more than one girlfriend?"

His eyes widened and he almost shouted. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!"

She calmed him down by grabbing his hand. "I was just kidding Theo." She smiled. "Did you want something?" She asked, talking as if the whole thing hadn't just happened.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"We've got to talk somewhere more privately. Finish your breakfast, in no rush, and I'll be in the kitchen." She nodded, he left, and she turned to her friends, a bit distracted.

Hermione walked to the common room with Ginny, who was basically dragging her the whole way. Apparently Hermione just wasn't fast enough. She rolled her eyes as Ginny shouted the password and ran in without her. Just as she climbed in the portrait hole just as she heard a large shriek coming from a nearby red head. "I GOT DAPHNE! I GOT DAPHNE!"

Hermione's smile was huge. She was so happy for her friend. "You're better than me at acting. The only reason they didn't give you Pansy was because Fred is playing Malfoy and you'd have to kiss him. That's wrong, so I got the part."

Ginny was about to reprimand her, but someone else's voice cut her off. "Sorry to disappoint Ginny, but I think we all agree Hermione is the better actress."

Ginny nodded, smiling at Hermione. Hermione shook her head and looked at the face belonging to the person. It was Fred.

"Oh, hi Fred." Hermione smiled brightly again. "You alright ever since this morning?"

Ginny snorted, having heard the story on the way back.

Fred grinned. "Obviously. If I wasn't, I could always have Finnegan's shoulder to cry on."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and they heard a Scottish voice say, "You keep your tears away from my shoulder." Seamus walked up, smiling.

The girls laughed.

"Hi Seamus. I never figured it out. Did you try out for the play?" Ginny asked, a bit curious.

He nodded. "I only wanted to be backstage though. They made me try out and then made the announcement that the crew would not need to try out."

Fred snickered. "We just had heard you were going to dance. We didn't know you would. We were just hoping."

All of a sudden the portrait opened. There stood Harry Potter in all his glory. "Hey guys. We have a problem."

Everyone was concerned. "What?"

"Dumbledore said we aren't allowed to use real names of students or teachers. What are we going to do? We can't change their names. It won't be as fun if no one knows who we are talking about."

Hermione thought for a moment and looked at Ginny. They both grinned and said, simultaneously, "We could just edit their names."

George walked downstairs, after hearing Harry's rather loud problem. "You two sound weird." George said, as they completed what they said. The girls smiled, and the group got to work.

They took seats around the fireplace. Harry and Ginny sharing a love seat, Seamus, Hermione, Fred, and George sat on the couch. They pulled them closer to talk.

"Let's start with main ones. Theo Nott?" Hermione said.

"How about...Cleo?" The guys snorted.

"I think Nott," Harry said jokingly.

Ginny frowned. "Okay...how about the hoe naughty?"

"Brownie points for the last name. Dumbledore will probably not like the first part though sis." Ginny nodded at Fred's comment.

"Okay...then it has to be Hero Hottie." Hermione laughed.

Fred nodded. "As good as it's going to get." They laughed. One name down...

"Okay. Pansy Parkinson."

Fred smiled. "I have a name for her. We have to keep most of her name. We can say it was a coincidence." They waited to hear his idea. "Pugny Barkinson." They howled with laughter, as they all pictured Pansy's pug face barking and growling at the Gryffindors.

"That was easy." George smiled.

"Next is Draco Malfoy." They thought for a moment.

Then Seamus said, "How about Taco?" They all nodded.

Hermione snorted. "A pureblood named after a muggle food. How ironic." They laughed a bit more. "Okay for his last name how about Mailboy?"

"It will go well with his new muggle trends." Fred and George said in unison. They all smiled.

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione said, looking at the list.

"Daze Linguini." Ginny smirked, happy she had thought of a good one. They all laughed.

"What's with the food?"

"I think we're all a bit hungry. Let's go to Hogsmeade. We can finish talking there." They all nodded and got up quickly. Hermione and Ginny waited for the boys to get their shoes and walked with them to the carriages.

They talked about normal things until they got off the carriage.

"Okay. So we've got down Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theo, and Blaise Zabini."

"Thanks for talking about me Granger, but I'd rather you not do it too often. My reputation would get ruined if people were to figure out I let a muggleborn say my name so casually." Blaise Zabini seemed to pop out of nowhere, and Hermione looked over immediately, the two locking eyes.

The four guys stepped forward when Hermione noticed something. He hadn't said mudblood. "Wait." She grabbed the twins shoulders. "Just let him go." She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. Then with the smallest, most imperceptible nod, he gestured to the book store.

"I've got _four_ guys ganging up on me. Talk about a fair fight." Hermione didn't miss the exaggerated four. He wanted her to meet him at the book store at four o'clock.

"Yeah, it seems so." She nodded yes, and he seemed to understand.

"Alright. I know when to back down." He nodded to the girls, who looked curiously at each other, and left.

"That was one of the weirdest experiences of my life." Harry said. Seamus and George nodded along. Fred, however, had seen everything Hermione saw. He wanted to know why Zabini wanted to meet her at the bookstore. He also wanted to know why the hell Hermione agreed to go. Were they secretly dating or something?

"Three broomsticks anyone?" Hermione grinned.

Fred was a bit sour. "Sure."

"You alright, Fred?" Asked George, "That was a bit bitter."

"Just mad at Zabini," Fred said truthfully.

"He didn't do much." Ginny said.

"I wonder why he even bothered stopping."

"He heard his name. He had to have the last laugh." The others nodded, as if this made perfect sense. "Well. What do you think we should do for Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione asked, as they sat at a table in the corner of the large bar. They all grinned.

**AN: Thanks for continuing to read, guys! Love y'all! R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	7. Did that just Happen?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by the wonderful JK Rowling…but dreams and ambition given to me when my eyes first graced the pages of this series.**

**HeartForSoul**

They were all laughing and having a good time. They had already come up with a name for Millicent Bulstrode. It was Canvas-tent Full-load. Kathy Lean-lass for Daphne. Hermione looked at the clock. It was a quarter to four. She had looked at the clock about five times, and she could swear that Fred was watching her. Every time she looked up, he was joking with the others, though, and she wrote it off as her eyes playing tricks.

She decided to get a head start and go to the book store early. "Guys, I have to go. I have to...get some new quills...I'll see you all later." Hermione said, just about to leave when another voice came to her.

"Wait! I need some too, mind if I come?" Fred asked.

Hermione cursed under her breath and Fred had a flashback to the day they announced the play.

"_She starts cursing and I'm in love!" Fred said jokingly. All of a sudden they heard a loud, "BLOODY HELL!" coming from the girl's dormitories. A huge cloud of smoke and the girls ran from the stairs. Hermione was helping the smaller kids down. Fred, George, and Lee walked up. _

_George laughed, "So which of you curses like Snape when we play a prank on him?" _

_Hermione looked over and bit her lip. _

_George and Lee's smiles grew, and they looked over at Fred who had his jaw hanging open. _

"_That was you, 'Mione?" _

"Sure," Hermione said, interrupting his reverie. "You can come. I have to go to the shop and try on some clothes first. It might take an hour or so, you can meet me there." She knew she sounded nothing like herself, but she didn't want Fred to be there. Blaise was really discreet about his actions.

"I could judge your outfits," Fred smirked, as Hermione's face burned a bit.

"I'll just meet you there." Hermione said, dashing to the dress shop. When she was sure that Fred was gone she ran towards the book shop. She looked around and walked inside.

She looked at the clock. Five 'til four. He should be here any min- "Hey Granger."

She turned around and had her wand out in seconds. Anyone who called her Granger was usually someone who wanted to hurt her. "Oh, Zabini." She sighed and put her wand away, but in easy reach.

"Expecting Weasley?"

"No! I didn't think you were Fred!" Hermione protested.

"Funny how you knew which one I was talking about..." Zabini trailed off smirking as Hermione kept glaring.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the topic.

Then Blaise Zabini said the most unexpected thing. "I want to join the play." He grinned at her shocked face.

"What? How did you figure it out?" She asked, amazed.

"I'm not stupid Granger. Draco pointed it out and I thought I'd investigate. I have a friend in Ravenclaw who knows what was going on. I asked her. She told me. The end." He smiled again. "So, can I join?"

She looked hesitantly at him before she remembered Dumbledore's words. _'You must not exclude anyone who wants to join.' _It was as if the old git had known this would happen! Hermione immediately cursed herself for calling the teacher - who was most likely able to read minds - an old git in her head. She'd have more luck saying it aloud and him not hearing. "I...guess so."

Blaise grinned widely. He also took a quick glance at her chest before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I don't want anyone to know I'm in. I'll give you information. We can talk in the library by the potions section. It's the only lesson no one ever studies for."

"I study for-" She shook her head. Not the time. "No one can know anyways. I'll tell Gryffindors and Theo, but-"

"So he _is_ in on it!" Blaise smirked. "He's a horrible liar."

"Listen Zabini, you have to cooperate, and you can't tell anyone else what's going on." Hermione warned.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I don't want anyone knowing but you and me. Not even Theo. That happens and I'll cooperate."

Hermione shrugged as an okay.

"The whole crew stuff is cool. That's what I want to do. I can build practically anything with these babies." He held up his hands then acted as if he was polishing them on his shirt. She rolled her eyes."Hermione! I thought you were shopping for clothes?" An oddly familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around. It was Fred.

"Just using an excuse to sneak off to the bookstore really. I wanted to read this new book called..." she glanced over to the shelves. "**How to Charm the Heart of a Single Wizard**." She blushed. "I was thinking of giving it to Parvati for a birthday gift."

Fred laughed. "Nice one."

He turned to Blaise. "What are _you_ doing here, Zabini?" He spat the last name. Zabini rolled his eyes. "Flirting with Granger. What do you think I'm doing, Weasley? It's called buying a book. I know you barely know what a book is, but some of us tend to be able to read."

Fred turned several shades of red in a matter of seconds. He looked to the ground, and Hermione seemed to snap to her senses. "Watch your words, Zabini." She huffed, grabbing Fred's hand and pulling him out of the store.

Blaise stood there, completely still, until the door shut and he was snapped awake. "I've got to get those two together."

"Who?" A voice asked behind him. It was Padma.

He rolled his eyes. "Godric and Salazar. Who do you think just walked out? Weasley and Granger!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't." He muttered.

"If you want to help, then you might want to stop staring at her chest." Padma pointed out, as Blaise glanced at hers. His head snapped up immediately.

"I'm male, Padma! It doesn't work like that!" Blaise said, exasperated.

"You don't see Fred going around, staring at her chest!" Padma rolled her eyes.

"And he's not dating her," the Italian pointed out. At a look from Padma, Blaise sighed. "Fine. I'll _try_."

Padma laughed and grabbed Blaise's hand. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't feel too lucky, I'm just giving you an alibi."

"Why?" Blaise asked. Just then, the shop's door, opened up.

"Oh! Hey Blaise. And...a Patil twin?" Draco raised his eyebrows. Draco didn't know Blaise was friends with a few people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Uh...yeah." Blaise muttered, letting go of her hand. "Bye Padma."

He pushed Draco out of the store.

"Alright. You wanted to talk?" Daphne asked Theo. She had rushed through her food, even though he said not to, and was sitting by him in the kitchens. "Yeah. Okay, the Gryffindors are doing a play. It's to make fun of Slytherins. I want you to-"

She cut him off. "I'm not pranking them, Theo."

"No! Not that!" Theo laughed. "I'm helping them out by giving them some pureblood advice and stalking Malfoy. He's one of the main characters."

Daphne snorted. "Of course he is!"

"We're in it too. They're my friends though, so they aren't making fun of us too much."

"Okay, so how does this involve me?" Daphne asked, sipping the hot chocolate a house elf had just brought her.

"I need you to...follow Pansy. Yes, I know you hate her. Just act like you don't. Please. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I don't know anyone else who would do it."

Daphne nodded. "I'll do it. Does this mean I get to help with the play?" Then Daphne remembered something. "Is that why you are suddenly friends with the Weasleys?"

Theo nodded. "They aren't _too_ bad." He smiled.

Daphne grinned. "Alright. I have to go now. Pansy's friends always meet up in the common room before Hogsmeade weekends."

Theo nodded. Daphne's eyes widened. "I just thought of something! We can use a quick notes quill! I can, at least...I can keep it in my purse, and make it record our conversations! We can read them afterwards."

"Excellent." Theo said, amazed at his girlfriend.

"Alright. I'll see you later. Time for operation Stalk Pansy to start." She kissed his cheek and left.


	8. And it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this fic…maybe the plot, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's been written before. **

**HeartForSoul**

"What were you talking to Blaise Zabini about?" Fred asked Hermione as they walked back to the school.

"Nothing much," Hermione muttered.

"It didn't look like nothing much. Does he like you?" Fred asked, stiffly.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, sure Fred," she said, sarcastically.

He sighed and continued to be quiet until they reached the common room, where Hermione was going to the dorms.

"See you later," he said, sitting by the fire.

"Later..." She muttered, walking up the steps.

Hermione was so tired and confused she decided to go to bed early.

When Hermione woke up, it was dark outside and she could hear the snores of the other girls echoing around the room. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she did know she hadn't eaten much the day before and she was _hungry_.

She changed into her pajamas before getting up, and putting on her robes. She would've left her clothes on, but she didn't want to go wandering around the castle and get accused of sneaking out.

She was freezing in only her pajamas, but she cast a warming charm over herself and went down the stairs. Wait...why risk getting caught when she could be come invisible? She thought to herself. She'd just need a little help from a good friend's cloak...

She swallowed. She got out the wand stashed in her robe and walked to the base of the stairs. She couldn't wake anyone up. She walked up. One step...two step...three step...at the top she exhaled quietly. She was there.

She counted the doors until she found the boys. She winced as the door groaned loudly in protest. After a little persistence, it finally opened up. She looked at the beds. There was several there. One for each of the boys. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

The twins had been offered a room that a few other of the older kids who had come back could go to, but they preferred to stay with their friends. Hermione thought that was so sweet, and she couldn't help admiring the twins.

She mentally shook her head and looked around for Harry's bed. She found him sleeping, breathing heavily. She looked at him for a moment then got to her knees. She reached a hand out, feeling for the trunk. She thought she found it, but it wasn't the trunk it was another hand.

She looked up into the sparkling, emerald eyes of one Harry Potter. "Hey," he whispered.

She grinned, a bit guilty. "Hey."

"Map or cloak?"

"Uh...both."

He nodded and took them out from his bedside table. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course they couldn't be in the trunk.

He grinned and put on his robe. "I'm coming."

She grinned. "Of course you are."

"Us too," A couple more voices whispered. Hermione grinned and saw George right behind her.

"Of course George."

George was about to ask how she knew it was him, but ignored it. "To the Great Hall?"

"To the kitchens," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, there first. Then to the Great Hall. It's too crowded in the kitchens right now. All the house elves will be working on breakfast. Just tell them to send it up."

Hermione was surprised, she didn't know that they did that.

Fred grinned from behind George. "What you standin' there for? Let's go!"

They walked out of the common room with Harry's cloak over the four of them. Hermione prayed that her face wasn't burning from being in this close of a proximity to Fred. _Oh please! _She thought._ You have to kiss him in the play! Get over this!_ Little did she know Fred was thinking the same thing.

They passed by the kitchens, briefly telling the house elves to send up some food to the Gryffindor table.

"Have you guys come up with any good ideas for the scripts yet?" Hermione asked, as they sat down.

"Oh yeah! Loads! We..." They ate and laughed as George and Fred told them about their recent findings.

"We shouldn't be up so early. We'll be tired during classes and you know Filch will freak when he finds out." A boy muttered to his friend as they tip toed out of their dorms and up a set of girl rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Besides, this is how you become cool."

He sighed and stayed quiet for awhile. "Hey, look." He pointed out. The door to the kitchens was left open. "Someone else is out of bed too. You think we know them?"

"Probably some stupid Hufflepuffs trying to act dangerous." The girl muttered, sneaking to the door.

She went inside, quickly followed by her companion. They were quickly bombarded by house elves. "You know what we want, so get to it!"

"Yes sir and madam. Would you like to eat in the Great Hall with your friends?" A polite house elf asked, bowing.

"Our friends?" They asked, grinning. Could they get whoever it was caught?

"Who were they?" They asked, simultaneously. They blushed.

"I do not know. They are in the Great Hall now sir and madam." The house elf bowed again.

"Alright. We'll see for ourselves." The girl muttered, walking out the door.

"Don't forget breakfast," the boy muttered. The elf nodded and he left.

"Who do you think it is?" The girl asked, sneaking around like she was in a spy movie.

"I don't know. Golden trio? You-know-who?"

"No, who?" She asked, playing dumb. You-know-who was dead, but they still feared the name.

"Us, apparently." He said, after a small silence.

They walked up another flight of stairs from the kitchen and got to the Great Hall. "What if it's a couple of prefects on break?" He whispered worriedly.

"Then we run like You-know-who is back." She muttered.

"No, who?" He asked, in a startling accurate impression of her.

"Alright, I'll take a quick peek, and if it's prefects, we'll run. If it's Slytherins, we'll sit. If it's anyone else, we jinx first and ask questions later." She grinned.

He smirked, and nodded. Luckily the big, ancient door didn't creak or disrupt the conversation. They were lucky to hear the next words.

"Alright. If I may be so bold, a toast! To the Play For Hogwarts, Taco Mailboy , and to unity." The twins winked. "Cheers!" They all muttered clinking glasses. "This play about the Slytherins will finally knock them down a notch," Hermione Slytherins' jaws dropped. Those Gryffindors would be in huge trouble when they told the other their housemates what they were doing. Smirking, the two ran off to sound the alarms.


	9. Slytherin Informatives

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of anyone else's… except that sweater I borrowed from my friend… and that CD…**

**HeartForSoul**

The girl and boy raced back to their respective dorms, forgetting all about breakfast.

The girl ran to the seventh years' room where a certain Slytherin girl happened to be sleeping. "Pansy! Pansy wake up!" the younger girl said. The seventh year stirred, but didn't open her eyes. "Pansy! Come on! It's about you!" The girl whispered. Pansy's eyes snapped open like the lid on a jack-in-the-box."What?" Pansy hissed.

The girl looked around, "Not here."

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed. "Who _are_ you?" She asked, getting up and putting on her robe. "This better be good, or I'll curse you so bad that you'll walk upside- down."

The girl's eyes widened and she nodded quickly.

Meanwhile...

The boy was going through something similar. He had tip toed his way to the seventh year's dorms and was waking up two people. The first was Blaise Zabini. "Uh...Bl-Blaise!" He stuttered quietly. "Wake up," he nudged his shoulder.

The next thing he knew was Blaise was pointing a wand at his throat. "Don't hit someone if they've fought in a war," Blaise warned. "Now what do you want, person I don't know? Was there a reason you interrupted my beauty sleep?"

The boy nodded.

"Well?" Blaise asked, motioning for him to continue when the boy stayed silent.

"I need you to wake up...him." He pointed to a head of shiny, blonde hair.

"Is that all? People these days! I'm trying to sleep!" He turned back over, his wand still in his hand.

"No! I need you both, but I can't wake him up." He gestured to the head again.

"Why not?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"I don't have any other waking up techniques and if you were that close to hexing me, I don't want to know what he'll do. He's even _more_ vain." The boy's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Blaise smirked and nodded. "You're right. He is vain." Blaise lugged his body out of bed and went over to the blond boy. He pointed his wand at the other boy's head and without a moment's hesitation, the boy was alive and pointing a wand at Blaise. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Zabini! You know better than that!" Draco scolded.

"Thanks," the boy muttered.

"Who is he?" Draco asked, pointing to the boy with his wand.

"Some kid who wants us," Blaise shrugged.

"That's why you woke me up?" Draco asked, jaw dropping.

"Technically I didn't do anything to wake you up. That was your paranoia." Blaise smirked again.

The boy coughed. "Um...you kind of need to come downstairs."

The two older boys sighed.

"Why are we doing this?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you downstairs," the boy muttered.

"He's making me walk down a flight of stairs." Draco cursed under his breath.

"Us," Blaise muttered darkly.

"If this doesn't get to a point quickly, I'll hex you bald!" Draco boy was a bit shocked at first, but it quickly turned to amusement. That was his threat?

"He's not _you,_ Draco. He doesn't care about his hair as if it were his firstborn child." Blaise reminded. "How about this? I'll hex you so bad you'll have to go into the woman's restrooms."

The boy paled.

The seventh years followed the younger students down the stairs.

"Hey," the girl muttered to the boy as they sat down on one couch. The other three looked at each other with confusion.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I could ask you the same question," she muttered.

"You know, you look a _lot_ better without make up," Blaise said. He paused. "That or I'm _really_ sleepy."

Pansy punched him in the arm.

"Uh? Could you all sit down? We have something to tell you. Something that involves the Gryffindors."

Blaise was on alert now. "What about the Gryffindorks?" Blaise asked. "Theo already checked what they were doing. A dance. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." He stood to go, but was pulled back down by Draco.

Draco looked at the strangers and then whispered in Blaise's ear, "The Gryffindors are sex freaks. I heard them talking about it. Talking about parts and lines and the Weasleys giving them stuff." He shuddered. "I'm never sleeping with a Gryffindor."

Blaise laughed, but turned it into a cough. "Yeah, totally."

"They're doing a play." The girl burst out.

"What?" Pansy asked, surprised, rubbing her eyes to wake up a bit more.

"They are doing a play." The boy enunciated each word slowly. "About Slytherins, in fact."

Pansy frowned. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's not about how great we are?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Blaise smirked.

They nodded. "They said something about Taco Mailboy. We weren't really sure what that was though."

They all looked at each other confused. Then Draco came up with the answer. "Those-those...when I get my hands on them..." he let the threat linger. "It's my name. They had to code it because there is no way in hell the Great Albus Dumbledore will let his school have no house unity. They can't use anyone's real name."

"You're a lot smarter then you look." The girl said, surprised.

"Who are you?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Astoria Greengrass. This is my friend, Jay Pucey. He's Adrian Pucey's younger brother." The girl said, introducing themselves, "I'm three years below you all and he's two." Draco nodded.

"So...you two told us this to...?" He trailed off, waiting for an answer.

The girl smirked like the devil. "Retaliate of course."

Draco grinned and leaned forward. "What did you have in mind?"

**AN: I do actually like this chapter, so you should review if you agree! ****J****HeartForSoul**


	10. Decisions will be Made

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but clothes…and toys… and the occasional smart ass remark…**

**Well, read and review. Hope you like it!**

**HeartForSoul**

Hermione woke up from a very restful sleep. Everything was going great with the play. She had a guarantee of help from Blaise, Theo, and, according to Theo, Daphne Greengrass. She grinned and hopped out of bed.

She wasn't allowed to see the script until the next day. She really hoped that it was as good as Fred and George thought it would be. She assumed that it was going to be funny, since the twins had a knack for that. She walked over to the bathroom and started to get ready.

Draco woke up happy, but he felt more tired than Blaise in a potions class. They'd been up most of the night discussing their plans. As he got dressed, he began to think it over.

_"What did you have in mind?"_ _Draco grinned, leaning forward._

"_I was thinking that we could also do a play of sorts..." Astoria grinned, devilishly. _

"_That's a good idea!" Draco said, more than a bit surprised. "Make fun of them. Gryffindors are idiots. We have to get permission though."_

"_Never thought I'd hear you suggest such a thing Draco," Blaise said, smirking._

"_I wouldn't, but Dumbledore favors the Gryffs, so we'll need permission. Someone can ask Snape tomorrow." _

"_Can I be in it?" Astoria asked, biting her lip._

"_Of course! You did think of it," Draco said._

_Blaise nodded. He wondered how he was going to help the Gryffindors and Slytherin..._

_Draco nodded. "We'll hold auditions tomorrow. None of the other houses can know. If the Gryffindors find out that we're doing a play too, they'll bump theirs up or something!" He shook his head. "That can't happen."_

_Pansy nodded. "Yes, so...we should make sure we only include the loyal Slytherins, unlike Theodore. He's drifted."_

_Draco nodded. "What about Daphne? You think she can be trusted?" _

_Pansy thought for a moment. "We'll watch her. If she shows loyalty, she's in."_

_Blaise snorted. "You mean if she bows down to us she's in."_

_Pansy nodded. "Exactly. Well boys, I need my beauty sleep."Blaise coughed, a comment that sounded remarkably like, "No doubt" came from his mouth._

_Pansy yawned and stood up, incidentally knocking Blaise in the head with one of her hands. _

"_Alright," she said. We'll plan more tomorrow. Blaise can find someone to write the play."_

"_I'll be sure to do that," Blaise said as he groaned inwardly._

Blaise was doomed. Doomed! Doomed! Doomed! He couldn't back out of the Gryffindor thing because he'd be hexed by an angry Hermione Granger, and he had no doubt she'd tell Draco about his "double life". He grimaced. That whole thought had made it sound like he was cheating on Draco. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

He _had_ to do the Slytherin thing. Maybe he should ask Nott? He could help. Then again, Pansy and Draco might find out he told Nott about their plans and he'd get hexed by both of them. It seemed in all situations he'd end up getting hexed. He sighed. He could do both... He sighed again. He was going to have to do both.

Astoria had woken up bright and early, disregarding the fact that she'd been to sleep a mere three hours the night before. She'd also ignored the fact that Jay Pucey wasn't a fan of waking up early and she didn't think he'd hex someone without looking to see who it was.

"Ow!" Astoria groaned, falling to the floor. She'd just tapped Jay's shoulder and some sort of curse sprung out from his dresser. It knocked her back and gave her a wonderful shiner to boot.

"Oh crap!" Jay exclaimed, jumping out of bed to help her up. He yawned. "What are you doing in here? You're absolutely insane!"

"You're the insane one Mr. My-Side-Table-Is-My-Own-Personal-Body-Guard," Astoria grumbled.

Jay grimaced. He looked out of the window, it was near pitch black. He looked at Astoria as if she'd just licked Filch. "Are you mad woman? You expect _me_ to wake up this early? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Astoria hit him in the head. "Watch your language!"

"I can't watch words! I can listen, but I can't watch 'em!" Jay said, standing up.

"Shut up," Astoria groaned. "You're ruining my awesome mood! I'm going to go wake up Blaise and Draco."

"No, you aren't!" Jay shook his head, holding her back. "That's more insane than waking up a starving werewolf."

She raised her eyebrows. "How?"

"They're...crazy. They've got mental problems when it comes to disturbing their sleep," he sighed. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"I'm excited," she grinned. "The play stuff starts today and Draco guaranteed me a spot since it was my idea."

"_Our_ idea," Jay grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Astoria said dismissively. "He said I could have a lead role." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Isn't he dating Parkinson?"

"No," Astoria said bitterly. "He's single at the moment."

"Oh, I don't know how that's even possible," Jay sighed dramatically. "He's just _so _cute, and dreamy, and arrogant, and ignorant, and-"

"Zip it!" Astoria hit him in the shoulder.

A sound came from another bed and they froze. They'd both been so loud and they forgot that they weren't the only ones in that room. Then they heard a voice. "Jay, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Jay put a hand over Astoria's mouth and grinned. His voice came out as if he'd just woken up. "Nothing...Astoria just tripped my alarm, trying to slide into my bed. She wants me."Astoria's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and she hit Jay in the chest.

Jay winced and just as he was about to get revenge, when they heard a bed squeak. It came from a few feet away. "Woah man! She's really here?"

Jay pushed Astoria in the shoulder and she let out a small, "Ow."

"That good enough for you?" Jay whispered.

"Definitely. You're a legend Jay. Good night Jay, and have fun...Astoria." There was more squeaking, signaling the kid had laid back down.

Astoria grabbed Jay's hand and lead him out of the dorm. "I absolutely hate you," she murmured, walking out.

Jay grinned widely. "You love me."

"No, I don't," Astoria grimaced. "People are going to spread rumors and I'm going to be known as the scarlet woman of Slytherin."

"Nah, Parkinson has that covered," Jay laughed.

Astoria groaned. This would be a long year.


	11. Argumemts

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I don't own anything. Kidding. I knew that. I just realized that I'm getting old really quickly. It's weird.**

**HeartForSoul**

"Morning," Hermione waved to the sleepy Gryffindors as they stumbled down the dorm steps. She snorted. "Why are you all so tired?" She asked.

"Me and George have an excuse," Fred yawned.

"George and I," Hermione corrected. "And what exactly does this excuse entail?"

"Let's just say it includes pie, hair dye, Slytherins, and a lot of made-up alibis. By the way, if anyone asks, we were trying to think up names for our other products last night, and we were in the Gryffindor common room the whole time," George smirked, still half asleep.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright guys. What about the rest of you?"

Harry, Ginny, and Ron laughed. "Who do you think helped them set it up?"

Hermione shook her head. "Let's go to the Great Hall," Hermione murmured. "I am starving and coffee will wake you all up."

"So, Blaise," Pansy said, turning to the Italian. "Did you find someone to write for us?"

"Actually, I did, Pansy. Last night, while everyone else was sleeping, I spent my time waking up everyone in the Dungeons, demanding them to write me a story and see if it was good enough for the play," Blaise said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. It was enough for Pansy to back off until he'd had his coffee.

Draco sat down across from Blaise. "We really should have re-thought staying up so late."

"If we did, then we'd have to plan today," Pansy pointed out. "Besides, today we have to see where loyalties lie. We need to keep our eyes on Greengrass Senior."

"I don't see why she wouldn't be on our side," Draco shrugged.

"Nott is dating her," Blaise yawned. He took a swig of coffee and looked down the table at the elder Greengrass. "I could always find out more," he smirked.

"Pig," Pansy muttered.

"Pug," Blaise deadpanned.

"Man-whore!"

"Regular whore!"

"Guys!" Draco called. "Seriously? It's too early for this stuff!"

Pansy sighed. "Fine...but I'm not apologizing."

"I don't think you're capable of apologizing anyway," Draco shrugged.

"That's because you're just surprised she can talk. Dogs are supposed to bark, so it's still strange that we can understand her." Blaise smirked at her.

"Shut it, Zabini!" Pansy snapped.

"I know you're trying to talk, but all I hear is 'bark bark bark!" Blaise said.

Pansy took out her wand and pointed it at Blaise.

"You two are not morning people," a voice said behind Draco. It was Astoria.

"Shut it, Greengrass," Pansy snapped.

Draco looked up and smirked. "Yeah. They've been at it since we sat down."

"Shut it, Draco," Blaise said, glaring at him.

"Touchy," Astoria commented, taking the seat next to Draco.

Draco sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

Padma groaned at the thought of having to listen to another infamous argument between Blaise and Parkinson. She sighed and looked at the two of them. She caught Blaise's eyes and motioned for him to follow her out of the Great Hall. He nodded and looked to Draco and Pansy, murmuring something about the loo before he left. He followed her out of the Great Hall and around the corner.

"Hey," she said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey." Blaise waved.

"What was with that owl last night?" She asked. "It woke me up really early and all it said was, 'Talk to me in the morning. I'm going to need your help with something.'" Padma said. "Why do I need to talk to you?"

"You know how you told me that the Gryffindors were doing a play on the Slytherins?"

"Obviously."

"So are the Slytherins.""You told them?"

"Of course I didn't!" Blaise snapped. "A couple of the younger Slytherins overheard the Gryffindors talking about it and they came and told Draco, me and Pansy."

Padma groaned.

"That is what I was thinking. I need some help. I am supposed to help with both plays, but I can't exactly do both without anyone getting suspicious. I need some help with the plays, and you have to make sure no one else finds out what is going on."

"Why does it have to be me? Why not Nott?" Padma asked.

"Because you love me and if I tell Nott, people will find out, and my pretty face will get hexed. You don't want that, do you?" He pretended to pout.

"Fine. If this comes back to me, I will blame you."

"Thank you!" Blaise cheered. "I've got to go, but thanks Padma!" He fist- pumped the air, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran back to the Great Hall, a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Pansy asked as Blaise rushed into the Great Hall, smiling.

"He didn't miss this time?" Draco offered, getting swatted in the back of the head as he said it.

"Shut up. I'm just happy that we're going to do the play. And I just remembered that we're going to Hogsmeade today again, so it's a happy day!" He babbled. "Pansy, you can take Daphne to Hogsmeade and see if she's on our side or not."

Pansy nodded. "Good idea Zabini."

Blaise smirked.

"For once," she added, and Blaise dropped the smirk immediately.

"Hey Greengrass," Pansy greeted the blonde girl. "Reading is so dull. Want to come to Hogsmeade with me and the girls?" She gestured to Millicent, Jade, and Arya, the other Slytherin girls.

Daphne smiled. This would be a lot easier than she thought it'd be.


	12. Procrastination

**AN: Binka Fudge has inspired this chapter for me. There were great ideas in that review and I plan to use most of them. :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I… do not claim anything here… but my good looks.**

**HeartForSoul**

Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and grabbed a hand from each twin. She pulled until they lazily stood up. "You guys!" She groaned. "Don't stay up so late again!" She rolled her eyes as the boys ignored her, nearly falling asleep, standing up. "Today is our first rehearsal, and I won't have you boys ruining it!"

Fred and George's eyes snapped open like a kid on Christmas. They looked at each other, then at Hermione, then again at each other. They pulled out their wands, and without another word, they raced out of the door.

"Guys?" Hermione called. The twins didn't come back. She ran after the guys, wondering why on earth they'd run off and she vaguely heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She glanced back and noticed a very awake Ron, Harry, and Ginny chasing the twins as well. Harry had his wand out.

Hermione heard their echoed footsteps along the walls of the corridors and easily followed them to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait had already closed, but Hermione quickly said, "Thistle bush!" to reopen it.

When she climbed in the portrait, the others right behind her, she stopped in her tracks. She was looking at a sight she'd never forget.

Fred had bleach blonde hair, and he was conjuring random objects, not limited to, but including scarves of various colors, empty cauldrons, and a statue of a man pointing a sword at a flower.

George, whose hair had become black, was pouring several bottles of grease on his head while elongating his nose.

"What are you two _doing_?" Hermione asked, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Preparing," George muttered, still adding grease to his hair. Hermione gave a shudder and motioned for him to continue.

"We forgot to set up for the first practice," Fred explained, looking in a mirror and tried to make his hair lighter.

"You guys.. we were just going to do a read through today..." Hermione grimaced.

They paused in their work and looked up at her.

George frowned. "That's perfect!" He groaned and ran up the stairs, his hair becoming orange on the way.

"What's the matter with him?" Hermione asked.

"The last time he greased up his hair like that it took two days and three hours to get out. He barely got any sleep," Fred grimaced. "He even ate in the shower...not sure it's possible... but he's a Weasley."

"So anything is possible," Ginny smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry.." She shrugged. "But if you guys hadn't played any pranks on the Slytherins and had focused on the play, then maybe we all wouldn't be in this situation! You at least have a good portion of the script written, right?" She asked.

Fred cleared his throat uncomfortably and shuffled his feet, nervous without George by his side. "Erm... we were sort of focused on the information part..."

"Fred!" Hermione groaned.

"Yes?" He asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "How much do you have, exactly?" She asked him.

"Erm.." Fred squinted his eyes and said, "We've got something big. The title." He grinned, helplessly.

Hermione gaped. "Fred! You're kidding!"

Fred shrugged. "Sorry Hermione!" He said, innocently. "I was just trying to get all of the information while bonding with your Slytherin bestie, Theodore Nott."

Hermione almost took the bait, but shook her head. "Go!"

"Where?" Fred asked, afraid she might say 'to hell'.

"To the dorms!" Ginny ordered, backing Hermione up. "You and George can't come out until that script has a storyline!"

"Don't you want to hear the title?"

"No!" Ginny snapped. "Up!" She pointed to the stairs.

Fred hurried up the stairs as he saw his younger sister's hand twitch towards her wand.

She snorted. _The twitch gets them every time.. _

Hermione sighed and conjured a quill and a piece of parchment. She pinned it to the board in the common room and wrote, neatly, _**Play Practice is canceled. See Weasley twins for information on next practice.**_

"That's mean," Harry grimaced. "Now everyone is going to go up to them, asking why it's canceled."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I know."

Ron shook his head. "That's brutal Hermione."

"They deserve it!" Hermione said, stepping away from the board. "They should've been writing. I understand you need to study the subject clearly, but can't they do that _and _write?"

Ginny shook her head. "Whatever. We've got a free day, so what are we supposed to do with it?"

"We should see how things are going with Theo," Harry murmured. "He told us he was tailing Malfoy, so maybe we can get a couple of ideas for the twins."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. Then an idea planted itself in her head. "You guys go ahead, I have to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"Someone in the play, regarding their roles," Hermione waved them away. "I'll meet you all later."

The three raised their brows, but they nodded and walked to Hogsmeade, knowing Theo would be there. They also would get a chance to ask if Daphne was with Pansy or not.

Meanwhile, Hermione was going to find Blaise. She hadn't spoken to him except for the last time in Hogsmeade and a few spoken words in between passing notes. He seemed on edge lately and she wanted to know what was up!

She hoped she'd find him somewhere in the library, so she quickly set off for it.

While Hermione was heading towards Blaise, he was talking to Padma in the library, hidden behind several book shelves.

"What about Tracey?" Padma offered.

"Tracey can barely spell her name," Blaise frowned.

They'd been trying to find someone to write the play for the rest of the morning and neither could think of anyone.

"Why can't Malfoy do it?" Padma asked. "He's got a good vocabulary."

"Yeah, but he's not a writer. He once asked me if 'Your eyes are as green as something green' sounded like something you'd put in a love note."

Padma looked up from the table. "Malfoy writes love notes?"

"Yes, and if he finds out I told, he'll kill me."

Padma mimed zipping her lips and motioned for Blaise to continue.

Blaise sighed. "We should see if we can look through some of the free writing Trelawney makes us do. If it's creative, she gives us an outstanding, if it's not you get a troll or something."

Padma nodded. "That's a good idea. We could probably go up around lunch. I hear she's been leaving the tower again."

Blaise grinned. "Then we can just do homework now. McGonagall gave me extra for backtalk. The old bat is just jealous that I'm young and beautiful.""Yeah, you're young," Padma snorted, standing up.

"And..." Blaise continued, waiting for her to finish his sentence."Incompetent?" She smiled.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Beautiful, Padma, beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Blaise," Padma smirked and got up to look through the books on the other side of the shelf.

Blaise sighed. He was alone, so he put his feet up and leaned back. He was contemplating catching up on some missed sleep when he heard the hiss of, "Zabini!"

Blaise sighed. He knew that voice anywhere. He was only in a few classes with the girl and she talked so often and so rapidly, he could recognize it easily. He was feeling very pressured at the moment and he did _not_ like it. He cracked an eye open and looked at the curly brunette standing before him. "Granger.." He drawled. "To what, do I owe this pleasure?"

"I haven't heard from you in a while, and I want to make sure you're not going back on your offer," Hermione raised a brow and Blaise could swear her hand drew a bit closer to her wand pocket.

He gulped. "Erm.. well Granger, ya haven't told me what the play is about!"

Hermione paused. "Fred and George haven't exactly been working on it." She shook her head.

"Well, how am I supposed to help you, if I don't know what to make?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "True..." She bit her lip and sighed. "Fine.. I'll send you an owl with all of the information on the play as soon as I get it. Alright?" She asked.

Blaise nodded, and Hermione walked away, less fierce than she'd come in.

Padma came out from behind the shelves and looked at Blaise. "You're going to do, what I think you're going to do, aren't you?" She asked, suspicious.

Blaise smirked. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't pull that, the smirk on your face says it all," Padma raised a brow.

Blaise didn't even try to stop smirking. "Hey, this just means less work for me and you. What can we do now that we don't have work?"

Padma smirked and tossed a book at Blaise, effectively knocking his chair back. "Study."


	13. What is going on?

**A:N/ I should be shot dead for the wait I made you guys endure before I finally updated. My computer has crashed. Gone. Dead. It might've even taken all of my files with it. We're unsure yet. I finally got a hold of a computer I might be able to use for any updating I need, but I'm not sure yet. Let's hope this isn't lasting and I'll get another computer soon. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this! You are amazing! ****J This is sort of a filler chapter but I hope you still like it.**

**HeartForSoul**

Harry, Ginny, and Ron had all gone to Hogsmeade to talk to Theo and make sure everything was going alright with the plan to follow Malfoy. They found the lanky brunette in the back of the Three Broomsticks, nursing a firewhiskey as his eyes were locked onto five figures in a single booth a couple of meters away from him. In one hand was the firewhiskey, the other hand looked to be supporting his head as if he was leisurely resting, but discreetly tucked behind his ear Ginny spotted the beginning of a cord. He was using an extendable ear!

Harry opened his mouth to start talking, but Theo looked up and put a finger to his mouth, effectively silencing him.

Ginny took the seat next to Theo and leaned closer so that she was able to hear what he was hearing. Ron and Harry both glared at Nott, but they sat down quietly so the other two could hear.

"_I'm not sure that's anything I even want to consider," _Malfoy's voice rang out loud and clear through the extendable ear.

"_You have to though! He's most likely doing the same thing!" _The next voice was a female one, neither Ginny or Theo recognized it.

A male voice that Theo had heard before was the next to speak up, _"Astoria is right, no matter how much I don't want to see this. You have to do it."_

Ginny grimaced. What the bloody hell were these people talking about?

"_Thank you Jay," _the girl, Astoria, said. _"As I was saying, I think it'd be much better for you, Draco, because you're the one who got permission. This is something sweet you don't want to miss and-"_

Theo ripped the device from his ear. "Disgusting," he grimaced. "They didn't say much," he said to Harry and Ron, "It's something about Malfoy doing something he doesn't want to do. He even had to get permission."

"But what?" Ron asked.

"Idiot here, snatched the earpiece away! Quick! Give it back!" Ginny said, grabbing the device and shoving it in her ear so hard she cried out.

"Are you-"

"Shhh!" Ginny shushed the two, rubbing the side of her head and switching the extendable ear to her left ear.

"_It's done then,"_ Malfoy said, Ginny could hear the smirk in his voice.

Ginny groaned. "Great, we missed it and now my ear hurts. Way to go, Nott."

"Sorry, Weasley. I just didn't want to hear about Draco's experiences," he grimaced.

"That's probably not even what he was talking about!" Ginny shouted, wincing when it hurt her own ear.

"Ginny, let's get you to the hospital wing," Harry said, Ron and him already standing up. "We'll talk to you once Ginny is straightened out, alright?"

Theo nodded and stood up as well. "I'll go see how Daphne is doing. I'm really sorry about your ear, Ginny," he apologized, although he still wasn't sure it was his fault.

"Let's go, I think I feel blood," she sighed and stood up, following her brother and boyfriend out of the door.

Theo shook his head as his eyes followed the three out the door, his mind lingering on what Malfoy could've been talking about. What could it be?

His thoughts were interrupted when a high pitched cackle sounded from outside of the three broomsticks. "I _know_!" The voice laughed and Theo could almost hear the babies crying in the distance.

After leaving his money on the table, he walked out to find the source of the voice and wasn't surprised when it lead him to a group of Slytherin girls. Pansy was in the center.

He recognized some of the girls, but he tried to hide his shock when Daphne blonde hair stood out from most of the group, laughing just as high pitched as the others. They were walking the direction of Madame Puddifoot's and he smirked as he saw the large purse dangling off of Daphne's arm.

"Fred!" Hermione called, walking up the stairs to the boys' dorms. "Have you guys gotten anything yet?" She asked, banging on the door.

Lee Jordan poked his head out and his eyes widened at the sight of Hermione. "Er, Fred and George have asked not to be disturbed. Sorry."

Before he could poke his head in, Hermione stuck her foot in the side of the door. "Not so fast. I want to see them. Now."

"Er, right. Er… one minute," he moved her foot, closed the door, and then he locked it.

Different sounds came from inside the room. There was the sound of someone attempting to not throw up, a glass dropping to the floor and a shout that Hermione recognized as one of the twins'. "Guys!" She shouted, a bit worried.

A couple of moments later, the door slammed open and she was staring at George. "George!" She said, "What is going on in there?"

"Nothing, Mione. Take a breath or something. Me and Fred are working hard in here," he said a bit confused.

"Fred and I," Hermione corrected. "Fred!" She pushed past George to get to the room. "If you think I'm falling for that you-Where the bloody hell is Fred?" She asked George, glaring at him. "And Lee? Where did they go? Lee was just right here!"

"They…er… they… er…er… er…" George stuttered for words.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and gaped at George. "You! Lee, if you don't tell me where Fred and George are I'll hex you til dawn!" Hermione shouted, pulling her wand out and aiming it at 'George'.

"How'd you know?" Lee asked, eyes wide as he stepped back to the wall.

"You stutter, and George would make some crack about what he was doing or he'd try and distract me with something. Now, explain!" She demanded.

"Er…" It was strange seeing George stutter, even though it was actually Lee. "Well, they heard that something had gone wrong with a prank they'd given to someone and they had to go fix it. They asked me to stay behind and polyjuice myself when you came to check on them."

"Where?" She asked, wand poking into his chest.

He frowned, knowing he just gave away the twins. "Dungeons."

Then she was gone.

Blaise groaned. "Stupid Granger and Weasleys! They haven't sent me anything yet and I'm getting blamed for them not doing a thing!" He looked to Padma, who was copying things from different textbooks for an essay they had due the next day.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about them and start worrying about all the homework you haven't been doing?" Padma suggested.

Blaise ignored this remark, "I still haven't gotten Weasley and Granger together either. Maybe I should just lock 'em in a closet? They already like each other. Pretty damn obvious."

"You're not even listening to me?" Padma sighed.

"Nah, that might not do anything but get Granger to hex me," Blaise reasoned.

"Blaise!" Padma snapped. "Worry about it later. If I have to tell you to get to work one more time I will murder or torture you! Both sound tempting right now!"

"Fine," Blaise frowned, pulling out a couple of books. "Tell me what to do Padma. I feel like a double agent!" He groaned, hitting his head on the books in front of him.

"You are a double agent," Padma murmured.

"I know," he whined.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. This is your fault. You're the one who volunteered for one and you're too afraid to stop helping the either. That's all you."

"Hey!" He jumped up. "I just got an idea. What if there were more of me?"

"What? Blaise, you're an idiot," Padma shook her head.

"I'll see you later!" Blaise said, quickly grabbing his bag and running out of the library, ignoring the shouts of protest behind him.

**A:N/Hmmm… **

**How was it?**

**Is Ginny okay? What happened to her ear? What the hell does Daphne hear at Madame Puddifoot's? Does Theo get to hear what Draco plans on conceding to? What prank went wrong for Fred and George? Is Hermione going to kill them now or wait until after the play? Will Padma ever get Blaise to do his homework? And what the **_**hell**_** is Blaise up to? Hmmm… maybe next time!**


End file.
